paradise_bayfandomcom-20200214-history
TradeFest
April live event preview.png Pre live event preview.png LoveFest valentines.png Live_event_preview.png TradeFest is a Limited Timed trading event hosted by Horatio Jasper Next TradeFest starts May 1st at 18h BST (17h GMT/UTC).'''__TOC__ Event Title : '''Welcome to the May TradeFest! Win TradeFest and take home the Grand Prize : TradeFest duration : 10 days and 11 hours. At the end of 10 standard tiers there are bonus challenges : up to 40 more tiers (500 each time) with various rewards (see table below). Bonus tiers are the main way to obtain and stickers, although they are sometimes offered as specific tier prizes also. Level Required to participate You must be Level 9 or above. May TradeFest: The Grand Prize The Tier Difficulty For May 2018, TradeFest tiers come in 4 difficulty levels : May TradeFest: The 10 Tiers Chart Goal/reward by level Karma rewards are not currently active. Bonus tier rewards (update in progress) (Be aware that Level 40 is special; the %ages are not the same but, for clarity, they are not shown separately.) Here are the chances of particular stickers for a sticker Bonus Tier. Guide 1) Complete Horatio’s challenges to advance through the tiers and get the rewards he’s offering. When you complete these tasks, your “Current Goal” bar will increase. 2) There are normally between 7-10 standard tiers to complete. With each new tier, you’ll get a better reward, culminating in the Grand Prize! Then there are 40-43 bonus tiers with various rewards! 3) Once you fill the Current Goal bar, tap on to collect the prize! You can also wait for the end of Tradefest to collect them to avoid filling the Treehouse's storage. 4) Indicates your progress on the tasks you’re doing. 5) If you can’t complete a task, you can choose to delete/trash it and exchange it for a new task. A new task will appear after 1 hour. 6) A Gold task indicates that it takes higher skill to complete. Gold tasks are timed and you can not trash them, you must wait for the timer to expire to get a new task. They give higher points and will help you fill your Current Goal bar faster! If you complete all of Horatio’s challenges to the maximum standard Tier (7 or 10), you will be rewarded with a super special prize! Completing Tasks If you see Horatio’s icon, it means you have completed a task, and you can claim a reward! Challenges Types of Challenges *'Type 1:' Collect a certain amount of resources (Fields, Trees and Bushes, Mill Items or Wildlife). *'Type 2:' Have a certain quantity of resources/items in (Treehouse or Windmill) storage. *'Type 3:' Complete a Trade Post or Dock Trade trade. *'Type 4:' Complete a Timed Challenge. *'Type 5:' A Mystery/Riddle Challenge*. *The challenge may be: Harvest or Make/Collect a Recipe, a grayed out silhouette of the item is shown and you must identify it and complete the task. Challenge Chances: *Trade Post or Dock trade 40% *Collect Resource Challenge 20% *Have in stock Challenge 20% *Timed Challenge 10% *Mystery/Riddle Challenge 10% Note: Deleting a challenge is similar to Trade Post trades; you can delete a challenge but you must wait 1 hour to get a new one (with the option of of paying to Rush). You cannot delete a Timed Challenge; you must complete it or wait for the timer to run out before getting a new task. Difficulty Levels: Types 1 to 3 Challenges have 3 levels of difficulty and are chosen at random: *Level 1 difficulty: 69% *Level 2 difficulty: 23% *Level 3 difficulty: 8% The challenge type, difficulty and required resources are selected randomly (although resources are limited to those available at your current game level). List of Resources and Silhouettes for "Mystery Item" Challenges Past Tradefest Rewards 2018 March 2018 : , , , , pet stickers March 2018 Retro : , , Musical Eggs, , , 10x (or 10x ), 10x (or 10x ), 10x (or 10x ), or special "no stickers left" rewards February 2018 : , , , pet stickers January 2018 Retro : 2x , , , , , , 10x (or 10x ), 10x (or 10x ), 10x (or 10x ), or special "no stickers left" rewards January 2018 : , , , 5x stickers 2017 December 2017 : , , November 2017 Retro : 10x , 10x , 10x or (3x15) , , , , , , November 2017 : , , October 2017: , , , , September 2017 Retro : 10x , 10x , 10x or (3x15) , , , , , , September 2017: , , August 2017: , , July 2017: , , Anniversary TradeFest (July 2017): Retro pet habitat decor ( , , , , , ) and stickers for , , and/or June 2017: , , May 2017 : , , April 2017 : , 6 musical eggs March 2017 : , , February 2017 : , , January 2017 : , , 2016 December 2016 : , , November 2016 : , , October 2016 : cancelled TradeFest, can be obtained at Ghost Ship Cove, and not available September 2016 : , , August 2016 : , , , Jully 2016 : , , June 2016 : , , May 2016 : , , April 2016 : , , March 2016 : , , Lovefest February : , , January 2016 : 2015 December 2015 : fr:Festival du Commerce Category:Limited Time Events Category:Special Events